Hope for Life
by LuvMe4eva
Summary: Tragedy,Drama, Romance, Death, put them all together... DxR SxA BxJ
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this will be a basic DxR,sxA,andBxJ story

Coming Soon

The brawlers take a well needed vacation on a cruise ship. But when the trip takes a turn for the worse, some hearts are broken and love is found. Tragedy, Romance, suspense, and drama are all packed in this wonderful story!

Coming May 23, 2009


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here it is Hope for Life!!!**Warning: this story may cause crying; the genres mentioned in the previews involved tragedy and drama, if you can't handle the death of some characters, do not read.**

**BTW the brawlers are 15 in this story.**

**I don't own Bakugan**

"Ugh, I'm so tired, we need a vacation" said a girl with unusual silver hair

"Yeah, Julie's right we really need some down time" agreed the leader

"Yes Dan, I believe I can make arrangements for a vacation" said the brains of the group

"You can do that marucho?" said a girl with blue hair

"Indeed I can Runo; I can make arrangements for a cruise vacation in about 2 days"

"Wow, that's awesome!!" shouted Julie

"Sounds good to me, how about you alice?" said a boy with black hair

"Um, ok Shun" said alice

"All right, brawlers we're going on vacation!!" announced dan

"GET DOWN, IDIOT" screamed Runo

So the brawlers were going on a 2 week vacation cruise circling Japan. Marucho made arrangements and everyone was packed by the end of the 2 days.

**(Time skip! 2 days after the announcement) **

"YAY!" shouted Julie anyone could ell she was excited just by the look on her face

Right now all the brawlers were stationed at the docks either saying goodbye to their parents or just being excited. The boat was supposed to leave at 10:00 in the morning; it was currently only 9:30.

"This is gonna be sweet!!" Dan said to Runo

Runo nodded in agreement, then took his hand and led the now red in the face boy to where the others were.

"Ok we're ready" she announced

"Great now has everyone said goodbye to their parents?" asked marucho

Everyone nodded.

"Great then let's go!" shouted Dan

**A/N: Okay that was the first chapter and now that that's done I need some ideas on what is going to happen in the next chapter. Not a whole plot, just ideas. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I know all of you are curious of whose gonna die but that's not until the middle of the story if I made someone die right now it would seem rushed.**

**I do not own Bakugan**

The Brawlers looked for their rooms that conveniently were on the same floor and in the same wing. Thankfully everyone got singles. Alice was 149; Runo's was 150, Dan's 151, Shun's 152, Marucho's 153, and Julie's 154. Everyone walked into the first class rooms and stared in awe at the wonderfully decorated first class bedrooms.

"You really outdid yourself this time Marucho!" Complimented Runo. The others agreed.

"Thank you, Runo but really this wasn't as good as I had intended it to be." Marucho admitted

At that minute Marucho had just remembered a forma dinner part they were invited to.

"What are you serious marucho!" exclaimed dan "We're supposed to attend a dinner party, more less a _formal_ dinner party?!"

"I'm so sorry!!! Perhaps I forgot to mention!!" Marucho quickly apologized

"But I don't even have a dress!" Julie was panicked at the thought of forgetting to bring a dress.

"Wait don't cruises usually have shops to _buy_ stuff like that." reminded Alice

"That's right cant we just buy some formal stuff to wear to the dinner party." Said Shun

"Oh yeah, nut we don't have money to spend on dresses" said Runo

"Never fear! The _credit card_ is here!" exclaimed marucho as he struck a dramatic pose

"You would do that for us Marucho?" asked Alice uneasily

"Hey that's what my parents gave it to me for, to spend on you guys1" he reasoned

"Great, then let's go!" announced the leader

The brawlers spent a good 3 hours trying to figure out what to buy, well, at least the girls did. The guys took practically no time at all picking out a tux. In the end the girls found stunning dresses. Runo's was a gold sleeveless dress that was snug from the chest to the waist and was slightly ruffled at the bottom with a slit in the right hand side of the dress showing a hint of leg. Julie's was a pink, simple dress fitting, but not tight, was a spaghetti strapped and reached her knees. Alice was just a dark violet long sleeved dress that reached her ankles with a wide ribbon around her waist.

By the time the girls finished paying for the gowns, hey only had an hour before the dinner party. They all rushed to their rooms and got ready as quickly as possible.

When Alice and Runo came out of the room Dan and Shun couldn't help but stare. They thought the girls looked absolutely gorgeous. All of a sudden Julie felt very lonely. She wished Billy were here to tell her she looked nice.

Everyone made their way down to the ballroom and took a seat at a rather large table. That's when an announcer came up on the stage and started on an introduction of the ship.

"Once again, I would like to thank you for choosing this ship (I'm too lazy to make up a name)"

Then the music started and couples started to go up to dance. That included Dan and Runo, and Alice and Shun. Marucho and Julie sat there quietly, that is until a random girl came up and asked Marucho to dance, in which he gratefully accepted. Julie just sat there and watched everyone have a good time. She looked in the distance and saw a boy with long sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She recognized him the minute she saw him, she knew it was…

"Billy!!" She blurted out. The boy tuned to look at here, and then with the biggest smile plastered on his face he ran up and hugged her (AWWWW!!!).

"Billy, I can't believe you're here!" Julie exclaimed "But how?!"

"Well…long story short I have connections" he replied

"Clause "She guessed

"You got me"

"Billy," said Julie, she could feel her face start to heat up "Would you like to dance"

Billy smiled. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?"

He took her hand and asked "May I have this dance?"

"Yes" she replied

**A/N: Yay sorry no death in this chapter, but there will be a lot of action in the next chapter. I added a small BillyxJulie moment in there; don't worry my SxA and DxR fans they will have their moments too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this is chapter um…3 or 4? Well whatever here it is.**

The dance was peaceful. Nice and slow sometimes and fast and upbeat sometimes. Either way it was nice. Mostly because they were all dancing with the one they love most. The couples danced peacefully, letting the beat control them. They didn't know of the danger that was ahead.

-Meanwhile, while the lovebirds enjoy the moment while they can, with the captains at the helm of the ship,-

"Sir, something isn't quite right on the radar." said one of the crew

"What? What do you mean something isn't right?" said the captain

"The radar says there is a tidal wave coming this way, must be a malfunction or something." said the crew member

"What?! There can't be a tidal wave!!!" cried the captain.

"If the machine is correct there must be, sir"

"Quickly get everyone to safety!!!" the captain commanded

The crew looked at the captain for a second and then ran down the steps and rushed to the life boats to save themselves. (Selfish b****hs)

"Sir the tidal wave seems to be coming real fast!" the crewmember warned.

"There is nothing we can do now, I guess" said the captain sadly.

"Should we tell them?"

"No, it'll make everything too complicated."

-Back in the ballroom-

The couples were all dancing when they heard a sudden voice on the loud speaker.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I would just like to say that from here on out…your lives are now over." said the voice.

**A/N: that was really short… I know. I am so sorry, I know I told you there would be a lot of action… but action is too complicated and extreme to put in this chapter. Oh and I know you guys still want to know who will die, but just guess and I'll tell you if you're right. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um…OkayI'mreallysorryaboutthewhole'notupdating'thing, butIhavereasons. (Starts breathing heavily) okay…you see my computer broke down and…It took three weeks to get fixed. To make up for it I brought a special guest who plays a big roll in the story…Dan!**

**Dan: NOOO!!!**

**Me: What?**

**Dan: How dare you write a tragedy!**

**Me: What?**

**Dan: How could you make (Not telling) die?**

**Me: Because I like seeing all of you brawlers get emotional…**

**Dan: You're mean…**

**Me: Say it…**

**Dan: Say what? Oh alright, she doesn't own me or any of the bakugan battle bawlers.**

Everyone looked confused at first. It took a while for it to sink in. When it did, almost everyone thought it was a practical joke. Many people were laughing and some were wondering who was responsible for this. No one thought it was really anything to fuss over. So they continued having a good time.

-Back to the captain-

The captain looked down at the crowd and shook his head sadly. He couldn't be blamed for any of their deaths if he was dead too. His crew had taken the lifeboats… so now there was nothing left to do, but wait.

-Back to the ballroom-

Shun and Alice danced in complete bliss. Shun looked to his side and saw Dan and Runo. They were happy as well. Shun saw Dan give him a thumbs up and he winked back. He noticed Dan tightened his grip on Runo's waist and held her closer. Alice noticed this as well. She gently took Shun's hand and led him out of the ballroom and onto the deck.

"I thought those two could use some time alone." Said Alice as she looked out to the ocean.

"Yeah, we could use some time alone too." Shun agreed

He noticed Alice was a little spaced out. He went up and stood next to her.

"Is something wrong? Alice?" he asked. All Alice did in response was point in front of her.

"Seriously, Alice, what are you pointing at…? Holy Crap!" he exclaimed as he saw the rising wall of water in front of him.

"Alice, c'mon, let's go inside! We have to warn the others!"

He took her hand quickly and rushed her inside and into the ballroom. By the time they got there…it was too late. Everyone had seen the tidal wave and was panicking frantically. They found the rest of the brawlers in the corner freaking out. Julie was crying. Dan and Runo held each other like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't gonna be a tomorrow. Marucho was trying to calm the girl next to him down. Shun and Alice learned the girl's name was Lilly. She was Marucho's age, and apparently, an old friend of his. Runo lifted her head off Dan's shoulder only to reveal she was also crying. Alice's face was pale, and so was Shun's. They were all speechless. Until…

"What are we gonna do?" Julie asked through tears.

"I dunno Jules. Hopefully we'll get out of this." Billy spoke from behind her.

"We have to stay calm. Stay together everyone. The wave-" Shun was cut off by a scream.

Then they all heard a loud roar. Everyone turned to look at the window, only to find the giant tidal wave crashing down on them…

_To be continued_

**Yeah…a lot of suspense packed in that chapter. Well, review! Oh and thanks to One Crystal Rose my lovely beta, for helping making this story readable**


	6. Not a Chapter!

Hope For life! Not a chapter!!

Just wanted to say that this story wont be updated UNTIL I FIND MY PAPERS!!!!! Now I'm gonna tell you a little story…I wrote the supposed to be next chapter for this story on notebook paper while I was out of town. It was a really good chapter and I didn't want to lose it, I planned on putting it up as soon as I got back from vacation. But my grandma cleaned my room and put everything away. Now I can't find my papers, which is why the update of the next chapter is currently delayed. So this story wont be updated UNTIL I FIND MY PAPERS!!!

~Thank You


	7. Chapter 6

Hope for Life: Chapter 6 (Finally!!)

---

Dan slowly opened his eyes. A large table was pushed up against him on his left side. He groaned in pain as he moved the table off of him. He felt as if he had broken all the ribs on his left side, which was probably the case. Dan looked around the ballroom. There were many people on the floor and some were on the tables that managed to stay up. He scanned the room for the others. He saw Alice hunched over someone. Dan crawled over to where she was and saw a sight he never wanted to see.

Shun was lying on his back, a shard of glass wedged into his left shoulder. His hair was a mess and there were cuts and scrapes everywhere on his face. He pretty much had "death" written across his face.

Alice was frantic. She was hunched over him crying hysterically. Dan looked at her, he looked as if he wanted to ask her something but it seemed she had already figured it out.

"He's gone, Dan," she said, tears in her eyes. "It's over"

"He's…dead?" Dan asked tears forming in his eyes as well. She nodded her head slowly.

"I found him a while ago. I waited for him to wake up, but he never did. I checked his pulse and…nothing." Alice's tears were coming down like waterfalls again.

Dan looked around and still saw no sign of the rest of the brawlers. He looked at Alice.

"Do you know where the others are?" he asked

"Um, I think I saw Marucho earlier, but I think he went to go search for help." she explained.

"So he's alive?"

"Yeah."

---

Marucho looked at the person in front of him. How in the world was he going to tell Dan? He looked at her again. She was caked in blood and covered in bruises. Her once beautiful dress was now bloodstained and torn. She was obviously dead, of she wasn't…well, Marucho thought she was considering her condition.

He decided to try and speak to her again.

"Runo…?"

No answer.

"Are you…alive?"

Again, no answer.

"How am I going to explain this to Dan?"

---

"Marucho!!" Dan called out. He could walk, but his side hurt like hell when he did.

"Marucho!!" he called again

Finally he caught sight the wealthy blond. He headed towards him. It would be a weight off his shoulders to see Marucho alive. It would be even better to know that the others were alive.

"Marucho!" he called once more. This time, the blonde turned around. He looked perfectly fine, despite the horrified look on his face.

Dan made his way closer, and found out why. There was his girlfriend of three years, dead. She was a horrifying sight. Worse than Shun. Her once gold and bright dress was now a dreadful shade of maroon. Her bright blue hair looked as if it had been dipped in red ink. Blood was running down her face almost as if she were crying blood. Shards of glass were embedded in almost every inch of her skin. Dan knew he was crying the second he saw her.

Marucho stood up and gently but firmly, wrapped his arms around Dan in a mournful embrace. Dan was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He left the scene feeling more pain in his heart than in his side.

---

**And there it is, sixth chapter. I didn't find my papers but after a couple hours of brainstorming and lots of ideas from my fans (thank you all) I managed to come up with this. I decided not to beta this one just because I know how anxious you all were. So…yeah, Review!**


	8. Ren responds to reviews!

OMFG! I am actually going to use this whole chapter just to respond to anonymous reviews! This is all new to me. I get so many anonymous reviews I actually have to use a whole chapter just to respond to all the anonymous reviews since chapter one. I would like to say that I am only responding to the reviews that included _questions or any stuff that slightly offended me (weren't much of those)._

Okay here goes…

Reefa:aw,your story is so cute.I hope shun,alice,runo and dan doesn`t please update your cute story asap.

My Response: Glad you liked it, but as you probably already know, shun and runo died. So sorry about that!

XxX

shunxjulie4evr: is...it...al...a...a...ali...alic...alice cuz if it is...THAT WOULD BE GREAT I'D LOVE U 4EVR & EVR & EVR IF ALICE DIES no offense to all yall alice fans out there but alice is a B-A-B-Y

My response: No Alice didn't die, and I don't think she will die. Well, at least I'm not planning on it.

XxX

MDH: they should get shippwrecked with an insane psychopath (such as Myself, my name is Matt in case you want to use that just give me a little credit) or Masquerade or something cool like that

My Response: Uhh…I'm not sure I want to put masquerade in this story. But that does kind of sound like a good idea to suddenly put masky in there, I should put it in a poll and you guys can vote on it.

XxX

your reader: wow that was gr8 u should up date SOON i can not waite not to be pushy but HURRY UP! i think u should make runo die dan would be sad and angery and it would be gr8 to read

My Response: Actually I want to thank you for the idea. I actually had to search through all of my reviews when I was 'stuck' to get an idea for the sixth chapter and this was one the reviews that inspired me to make that hurt/comfort/tragedy moment for Dan/Runo. So thanks for helping me!

XxX

sun and tobey lover: even though you probably arnt gonna update it i'm still gonna say it. it was good and you should update and if your not can you tell me who you were gonna kill?

My Response: I must admit this was one of the reviews I was slightly offended by. I know I am not the best at updating, but I do eventually. And I was not about to ruin the story by telling the death victims.

XxX

Jessica: aw...Runo's dead!  
poor Danny D:  
I think Runo should come back as a ghost or something

My Response: Uhh…no Runo is not going to come back as a ghost…sorry. But I agree, poor Dan. I actually wasn't planning on Runo dieing and just ending up with a bad injury or something, but I like seeing Dan get all emotional. One thing I don't get is why everyone is upset about Runo dying, and not Shun. I was a little upset about making Shun die, but I think it added a nice touch to the story.

XxX

Sapphire786: HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ALL DIE?!?  
U r so mean please do a miracle & bring them back! PLEASE!  
THANKS FOR WRITING THIS STORY

My Response: You are very welcome! And didn't I warn you guys about the deaths in the story?! I could swear I did! I am sorry I am not a miracle worker; I am the GOD of this story! I cannot bring them back; it would mess up the entire flow of the SAD story.

XxX

Miko: why did you have runo die i hate you make runo burly by alive and save runo you jerk

My Response: Another review I was slightly offended by. Yes I made Runo die. Do not hate me for liking to see Dan get emotional. I warned you! Who exactly were you expecting to die?! I wasn't about to make Dan die…or Alice. I am not a jerk; I just wanted to make a tear-jerker. Didn't I say that if you can't handle the death of some characters then don't read!!?

XxX

I wanted to include the following review (even though it was a signed review) because I thought you guys would want to hear my thoughts on it.

Huskylover94: No!

Shun can't die !why couldn't Dan die instead..

Owell very sad chapter, wunder if Julie is still alive...

Please update soon and one more thing

...  
No!

My Response: I guess you were the only one who actually cares about Shun. Like I said, how was I gonna make dan emotional if he ended up dying. I liked this review…kind of funny.

XxX

Thank you all for reviewing my story! I will give my responses to the signed reviews sometime later. I appreciate you guys and just for that I am going to give you all a PREVIEW of the next chapter!

~PREVIEW!~

Dan grabbed the shard from his hands and aimed it at his own chest. Marucho was quick to try and stop him, but knew the amount of determination Dan had.

"Dan, this is so stupid! Do you think Runo would really want this for you?!" Marucho shrieked

"I don't care! I would do whatever it takes to see her again! I love her! I don't care what you think of me! I don't care what anyone thinks!!" Dan screamed, determination practically oozing from his tongue.

Marucho's hand was now covered in blood. As he looked at the red substance he felt himself feeling slightly dizzy. He loosened his grip on the shard. Dan took this opportunity to yank the shard form his hand.

"Dan…don't"

~END PREVIEW~

And that is it, I hope you guys keep reading and keep reviewing!

~Ren (check my profile, this is my new nickname)


	9. Chapter 7

I am going to be mean and not let you guys use your imagination and am going to write the next chapter of the story anyway.

XxX

He just didn't get it. Was it all real? He tried telling himself he was dreaming; even pinching his arm, but the truth was all around him. He had to face it. She was gone. He suddenly heard her name, but then realized it was his own voice that said it.

"Dan?" Dan turned to face the person who spoke.

"Oh, hey Marucho…" Surprisingly, it came out calm and quiet, but anyone could hear the sadness and anger that coated the words.

Marucho inched closer to Dan, not knowing if he was about to break down or not. He cautiously raised his hand to rest on Dan's shoulder.

"I'm…sorry." That was all it took before Dan exploded.

"WHY! Why did it have to be them! First Shun, and then Runo! Why does god hate me? What did I do?" Dan was hysterical. His loud shouting made Marucho inch a step or two away from him.

Marucho was so shocked by Dan's outburst/breakdown, that he didn't notice the large piece of glass Dan now held in his hand. When he finally did take notice, he immediately tried to pull the shard from Dan's grasp.

"Dan…NO! You…can't…do this!" cried Marucho as he finally succeeded at getting the shard.

But Dan didn't give up.

Dan grabbed the shard from his hands and aimed it at his own chest. Marucho was quick to try and stop him, but knew the amount of determination Dan held when it came to seeing Runo.

"Dan, this is so stupid! Do you think Runo would really want this for you?!" Marucho shrieked, trying to face Dan and, at the same time, grab the shard.

"I don't care! I would do whatever it takes to see her again! I love her! I don't care what you think of me! I don't care what anyone thinks!!" Dan screamed, determination oozing from his words.

Marucho's hand was now covered in blood. As he looked at the red substance he felt slightly dizzy and he loosened his grip on the shard. Dan took this opportunity to yank the shard from his hand.

"Dan…don't."

"I...I have to…" was the answer.

Dan looked around the wrecked dining room. Was it possible? Had he heard the right thing?

"Don't."

He looked around again and this time, noticed something else.

"Please….don't…do…it."

"I…I…"

**And there you have it!**

**I am so mean aren't I? **

**Dan: Man, you know, you really suck at cliffhangers!**

**Me: Yeah, well deal with it! I am really bad at endings, but technically this isn't the end! Review the lovely chapter to prove that I do not COMPLETELY suck at writing so that I may not feel bad and continue the suckish story.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello there my fellow readers! I have decided that because of the success of my previous chapters and the lovely reviews I got, I am going to write this next chapter! Here is one of the stars of this story…Shun!**

**Shun: Um….hi**

**Me: So shun, how does it feel to die in my story?**

**Shun: Depressing, I don't like making Alice cry. (ShunxAlice! ^_^)**

**Me: You know it's only acting right??**

**Shun: HN…whatever**

_Previously_

"I...I have to…" was the answer.

Dan looked around the wrecked dining room. Was it possible? Had he heard the right thing?

"Don't."

He looked around again and this time, noticed something else.

"Please….don't…do…it."

"I…I…"

_End Previously_

Dan just stared. It had to be a dream…it just had to be.

Runo. Eyes open. Breathing.

Dan rushed towards his _injured_ girlfriend. Holding her like she was the only thing he loved. Marucho darted to the couple and his eyes literally popped out of his head.

"B-But that's impossible. She wasn't breathing!" He declared. No one paid attention. By this time Alice, Dan, Marucho, and Julie (who had been found by Alice earlier) had gathered around their blue-headed friend.

"Runo…you're…alive!" Dan cried. Runo was alive, but just barely. It was obvious she needed serious medical attention, which they didn't have right then and there.

"D-Dan…" Runo's voice was just barely below a whisper. She was too weak to do anything.

"No, no. Don't say anything. Save your strength." Dan explained. He was relieved, shocked, and somewhat upset at the same time. He was relieved that Runo was alive, but at the same time, he wished she wasn't.

Dan knew she was in critical condition. If Runo didn't get medical help soon, she would have to die in Dan's very arms.

The boat rocked as the brawlers sat in a somewhat mournful silence as they knew fate would come. Marucho's friend, Lily, had been gone for sometime now. Alice held Shun's head in her lap, humming softly, almost as if he were just sleeping. Dan held Runo in his arms, her eyes were just barely open and she refused to let them close for more than half a second. Julie had left earlier to search for Billy. Turns out he had been dead, too. All was quiet until…

"Is anyone up there!?!" a voice called

It was the rescue team.

Everyone's head snapped up immediately. Marucho began calling for them, letting them know they were in need of help. Half an hour later, the brawlers, breathing or not, were inside of a rescue helicopter that was just about to take off. Runo and Shun had been taken into separate medical emergency helicopters and were being treated immediately.

At last, everyone could say, it is going to be okay.

**And that is it! A little short I know, but I think it is a pretty good way to end a story. But it is not completely over yet! I am planning an epilogue that will probably be up soon, you guys just have to keep reminding me! Review the ending telling me if you liked it, hated it, or want me to redo it…stuff like that. This is not the beta'd version. I plan on putting it up as soon as I get it back. Just keep checking up on it to see if this chapter has changed.**

**Toodles!!**


	11. Epilogue

**Okay so this is the epilogue!! I did not send this to my beta just for the sake of not keeping you all waiting. Eh, whatever, I brought another main character into the author's notes…give a nice warm welcome to Runo!**

**Runo: Um, hi**

**Me: Hey Runo! How does it feel to be 'severely injured' in my story?**

**Runo: Well, it's nice to know that I can make dan cry in more ways than one…**

**Me: yeah nice to know…on with my masterpiece!!!**

Runo POV

_Knock knock_

"Ah! Come in!" I said in a low voice

Dan entered the room with his usual semi-emotionless face. Poor guy, he had to see the whole thing. He's probably still traumatized by the incident. I wouldn't blame him though. He sat in the small chair beside my hospital bed and looked at me solemnly. In his eyes I see genuine concern and sadness. I've been in this hospital for over a month now and he still gives me the same look every freaking day.

"How was the funeral?" I ask, trying to break the ice

"Which one?" he replies dully

"Shun's"

"Alice is devastated"

"Figures…she loved him so much" I felt the tears making their way down my face silently.

"Dan?" I choked

"Yeah?"

"If I were to…you know...-"Dan cut me off before I could even finish

"No! Don't say that! I am not about to let you bail out on me!!!" I stifled a gasp as he gripped my shoulders tightly; it wasn't until now that I noticed the tears that ran down his face like waterfalls. Even though I can hardly remember the incident, Dan remembers it perfectly. I can only remember him telling me that it was a miracle that I lived.

"Runo…promise me you will never even consider that happening" he said as he touched my cheek gingerly

I could feel the tears coming faster and harder. Finally, I looked him straight in the eye and replied.

"I promise"

He gave me the most sincere smile as he bent down and met my lips with his

own. I could feel him give the smallest smile against my lips as he stated in a low whisper…

"I love you"

And I couldn't help but reply…

"I love you, too"

Alice POV

I sat in the grass and simply stared at the mound of fresh soil in front of me. I never wanted this to happen, I wish I could've done something…no. Shun doesn't like it when I put the blame on myself.

I suddenly feel a warm embrace around me. I turn around to see who it is, but to my disappointment, there is no one there. Shun must be happy to be buried next to his mom. At least he's with someone who loves him now. I can still feel the warm embrace, almost as if, someone is holding me. I can only think of one person now…

_Shun._

Julie POV

"Julie!! C'mon! We're gonna miss the big sale!" Daisy stormed into my room and stared at me expectantly. I just sat on my bed sulking and staring at the picture of me and Billy when we were little. Nothing has been the same since the wreck.

Daisy POV

Wow, Julie has been really out of it since she got back. I mean, she loves shopping! I mean, I know Billy meant a lot to her and all, but _seriously?!_ Shopping is her favorite activity!!!

Now all of the Brawlers -minus Shun- were gathered in Runo's small hospital room. If you looked hard enough, you can see the small amount of excitement in their eyes.

"Thank you all for coming, but this really isn't that big of a deal…" Runo explained

"Runo are you kidding?! This is a HUGE deal! You are finally gonna try walking!!" Julie squealed.

Normally, Julie's squeal would annoy all of them, but this time was different. Her squeal was music to their ears, seeing as she hadn't done anything but mope around since Billy's death.

Runo giggled ever so slightly at Julie's remark. True, it was going to be her first time walking in two months, but it's not like she's never walked before. She felt Dan grip her hand as he looked at her reassuringly, as if promising her that he'll always be there with her.

The nurses walked in, a little taken back by the amount of people in the room. They just blew it off as the physical therapist walked in, not seeming to notice all of the people. He went to the bedside and helped Runo sit on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, on three you will stand up okay?" Runo nodded "Alright, one…two…THREE!"

Runo wobbled a bit at first but soon caught her balance. She stood straight up and looked up. A look of excitement shone in her eyes as she smiled proudly. The therapist smiled as well.

"Okay, remember, standing is the first step. Don't get too confident." The physical therapist -Dr. Walker- explained

Dr. Walker held one of Runo's shoulders as Dan held the other. Runo shakily lifted one foot and placed it on the ground once more. She shifted the weight to that foot and brought the other foot forward. She continued this process –also called 'baby steps'- until she reached the wall.

Silence.

Then, the brawlers burst into applause. Runo eyes were glazed with tears of happiness. Dan hugged her tightly.

"You did it Runo!" Dan exclaimed

"I did, didn't I?"

THE END

**He he, yeah… I just love all the DanxRuno fluffiness! Sorry for you ShunxAlice, I know I didn't put a lot of that in there. So, what did you think? Review!**


End file.
